


A Thousand Promises

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 今次是搞弟弟。





	A Thousand Promises

    忒修斯在一九一九年元旦后的一周就回到了伦敦魔法部。

“我们以为你会休息更长时间。”几乎是空荡荡的法律执行司里，每一个人跟他擦肩而过时都会面露惊讶地这么说。

他对每一个人面露微笑，耸耸肩摊手，没什么解释，当然也没有人真心要听他的解释。他们拍拍他的肩，咕哝两句“干得漂亮”，就从年轻的战争英雄身边走开去。他收获这个称号的同时，也就是去年十一月回到伦敦后，就在威森加摩经历了三轮审讯。出于身为巫师私自参战这一点。很显然不是所有人都认为他活着回来就能一笔勾销他的鲁莽行径。

“至少你活着回来了，而很多人没有。”无罪宣告后，当时的审判主席皮尔斯给了忒修斯一个真情实意的拥抱，在他耳边大声地说。

而当时的他也终于露出了一个真心得多的笑容。他几乎是奔跑着离开第二层，迫不及待地站到壁炉前，撒下一把飞路粉，大声且清晰地说了自己家的地址。

他所有的家人都在斯卡曼德家大宅里等着他。他的父亲，母亲，甚至几个远房叔父和姨母，还有他的弟弟。

他紧紧拥抱纽特时一个橄榄色皮肤的漂亮姑娘就站在不远处，在这个拥抱结束后涨红着脸颊跟他说话。她再一次提到了“战争英雄”这个词。

纽特脸上露出了骄傲的微笑，虽然并不明显，那仍然是一个微笑。

在那之后，这个叫莉塔的姑娘挽住了纽特的胳膊。他们混在人群中，簇拥着忒修斯向餐厅走去，慢慢地让位给更想和他交谈的某位叔父。忒修斯回头看了一眼纽特，他站在墙壁边，拍拍他女伴的手，低下头低声跟她讲话。忒修斯能听到一些“不……他不是不喜欢你。忒修斯刚回到家，他一定累了……”的话。然后那个姑娘朝他笑了笑，纽特也羞涩地笑起来，他藏在一蓬棕发中的耳朵也红得发亮。

好在他没有看见纽特吻她。不过他察觉到在用餐进入到成年人们开展长篇大论的阶段时，纽特在桌布下面跟她交握着手。

纽特不过才二十一岁。可至少忒修斯在他这个年纪上，已经通过了傲罗办公室艰苦卓绝的考试，同时成为各个巫师家族的年轻女后裔争相抛出橄榄枝的，炙手可热的对象。

他并不禁欲，可也没有真正建立过什么长期稳定的，附加有承诺的关系。这一点在他二十五岁的那一年倒是让许多女巫庆幸不已。

 

“我知道你在打什么主意。”十七岁的纽特闯到他的公寓里来，开门见山就说了这样的话。

他头发上还有壁炉灰。由于年轻傲罗住宅处幻影移形的禁咒，纽特只能通过飞路网来闯入。不过忒修斯也从来没有对纽特下过什么限制，实际上他曾经巴不得弟弟多来探访，只不过不应该是今天晚上。

“我不知道你在说什么。”忒修斯摇了摇头。

“你要去战场。”纽特直截了当地说，“在巫师禁令发布以后，你要赶在全境门钥匙封锁之前，也就是明天早上，去法国，去西线。”

他的呼吸停滞了一息，在这个时候仍对自己唯一的亲弟弟撒谎是可耻的。哪怕他已经准备好了遗书，给自己的家人和上司留下足够的材料，也不足以弥补他突然出走会带来的一系列风波。他对这一点心知肚明。

“我不是来阻拦你，忒修斯。”纽特干涩地说。这让他重新抬起了头，看着弟弟发红的眼眶。他眼睛里的绿已经快要漫了出来。

他情不自禁地踏前一步，张开手臂。在他紧紧抱住纽特的同时，纽特也抬起手抱住了他。这样回应迅速且热烈的拥抱在他记忆中已经很久没有过了。他把鼻子埋在纽特的脖子上，少年干净清新的体味包裹了他。他的手指在纽特衣领后握成一个拳头，但此时此刻自私的人是他，如若不是仅有的道德与信条在束缚着他，他也许会做出把自己长久以来塑造的美好形象一夕击溃的事情。

“我……”

“我只是来想让你答应我一件事。”纽特说，堵回他的句子。忒修斯松开了弟弟，他微微低下头，看着纽特的眼睛。他的弟弟不像他，高挑却称不上强壮，他的腰和肩背更像一枝仍在抽条的树苗。他的雀斑更多，他的眼睛是绿色的，他更像妈妈。

那种不那么“赫奇帕奇”的血液似乎在纽特身上表现得更为外露。

“我要你答应我……你必须得活着回来。”纽特一字一句地说，“忒修斯。”

“我保证。”他几乎是在纽特话音刚落的一瞬间就说。

纽特摇了摇头：“你必须得是认真的。”

忒修斯笑起来。他对自己的弟弟保证过太多太多的事情，从保证带他去院子里玩，到保证不告诉妈妈，保证一切会越来越好，保证会永远照顾他的背后，保证这一次不怪他，保证会支持他……

绝大多数时候，他都做到了。但不知出于冥冥之中，或是梅林给的某种启示，他的眼眶越来越酸，手指在纽特脑后用的力越来越重。最后他紧紧闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时仍一瞬不瞬地看着他的弟弟，很轻又很缓慢地说：“我保证。”

然后，纽特就抬起头，捧着他的脸吻了他的嘴唇。

 

四年前发生的这一幕在忒修斯回到这所公寓里的第一秒就如画面般朝他的大脑涌来。它们填满他脑子的每个角落，带着过于浓重的色彩，四面八方地撑满他的头颅和胸腔。

他双手放在胸前躺倒在沙发上，随后又抬起一只手摩挲着斜纹布的靠背。他的指尖划过略带粗糙的布料，这里是他们最先开始互相推挤着倒下的地方。

他和纽特，他的漂亮的无辜又智慧的弟弟。他仗着体格优势把纽特压在下面，像一个马上要出海的水手吻一个妓女时一样硬得裤裆发涨。纽特当时就以他的这个角度躺在这里，而他压在他的上面，急匆匆地把他的衬衣下摆从裤子里捞出来，掌心覆上他腹部的肌肤。

纽特腰侧有几道伤疤，那是什么猛禽的爪子留下的。他眼睛发红，从那里一路开始亲吻，往上吻时解开纽特衬衫的扣子，直到舔上他平坦胸前那粒不代表什么意义的乳头。纽特发出短促的尖叫，他以为自己要被推开了，可下一秒他的手指插进自己的发根，往上梳理着，拉扯着，逼迫他抬起头来。

“忒修斯……”纽特气喘吁吁地说，跟他对视了。

“你想要我停下来吗？”他听见自己这么问。

“不。”纽特回答。

“去床上。”

从头到尾，他都只提了这么一个要求。

而现在忒修斯一个人回到这张床上。曾经在这里也留下体液的少年——如今大约总算能称之为青年的那个人，也在伦敦，却在他自己的公寓里。

 

回伦敦前他们在父母家大宅旁的草地上散步，他问纽特是否在追求莉塔，他甚至是有些不好意思地点了点头。

“我有些搞不明白了，纽特。”忒修斯低声说。

他的弟弟抬起脸，表情中的诧异是很诚恳的：“我有没有告诉过你一百遍，我有多么高兴看到你回来？完整的你？”

“这让我越来越不明白。”他压抑地说。

于是纽特明白了。他把两只手都插在衣兜里，现在他们停下了脚步。纽特的头发和脖子线条以一种熟悉的角度出现在忒修斯视线里，随即他明白过来这是他的身高看过去，纽特一贯以来用来逃避视线相交的那种姿势。纽特又伸出手别了一下自己的头发，他乱糟糟的头发从没有好好打理。从这个角度看过去，他鼻翼翕张得比平时要明显，还有嘴唇抿起的力度。

“噢，哥哥。”纽特用叹息一般的语调说。这声叹息冻住了他，把他拉回四年前那一夜之前，那个吻和那个拥抱发生之前的忒修斯的躯壳里去。忒修斯苦笑了一下。

“至少我答应你的做到了。”最后他也只是轻轻地说。

 

大约过了几周后纽特才又出现在忒修斯公寓里。

他从壁炉里出来时忒修斯正在洗盘子，挽起袖口，但衬衫仍一丝不苟地在西裤中束出他结实有力的腰腹线条。餐桌上两个人用的酒杯还没有收，一点已经模糊了唇印留在某一边上。纽特的笨手笨脚让他发出了一点声响来吸引忒修斯的注意力。

于是他转过身来，在毛巾上擦干手，让剩下的杯盘自己飘到水槽中。蜡烛噗地一声熄灭了，空气中的香氛混上了一点棉线结束燃烧时的焦糊味道。

“我不知道你有客人。”纽特顿了一下说。

“我也不知道你要来。”忒修斯答道。

纽特踌躇着没说什么，所以他替他打破了这种尴尬。“说吧，来找我什么事？不像平时的你。”他自嘲地说。

“并没有什么特别的事。”纽特回答，“只是我意识到你似乎一直在躲着我。”

忒修斯顿了一下：“也许是你意识错了。”

“每次我去二层你都不在法律执行司，就算是我主动愿意跑腿——或者说是我厌烦了家养小精灵对着我掉眼泪，找借口去多盖一个章，你不是正好出外勤就算在开会，还有一次他们告诉我你去洗手间了。”

“我很忙，纽特。我不是在给抓捕什么黑巫师，就是在负责新上任傲罗的培训，我还有堆成山的文书报告要填。他们好像是打定主意要把过去四年的工作量一并还到我身上。”忒修斯说。

“你忙得开始有时间约会了。”纽特不带什么感情色彩地抬了抬下巴。

忒修斯笑了笑：“如果说我约会的人你碰巧也认识？”

“这不奇怪。”纽特答，“我认识的女性傲罗不多，你听起来也没空去认识什么有别的职业规划的人了。”

这还是打破了忒修斯无懈可击的表情，但也就只有那一瞬。因为纽特的语气是如此地公事公办，他甚至翘起了嘴角，眼睛里流露出一点温柔的神情。

这种神情似乎不属于他的哥哥。

“我是认真的，我没有在介意，忒修斯。”纽特继续平静地说，“仔细地想来，我和莉塔也并不合适。而且她一直表现得很崇拜你，从很多年前开始就是了。我们只是试着约会，没有给对方什么承诺，你不用觉得过意不去。”

忒修斯的语气突然变得有几分没必要的咄咄逼人：“那么你出现在这里干什么？”

“我说过了。”纽特有些诧异，“我觉得你最近在躲着我。而我……”

他停顿了一下，忒修斯没错过这个停顿。他走近来，握住纽特的肩膀，他弟弟的肩膀依然没有脱开少年人纤细的轮廓。他隔着大衣把他的锁骨捏得几乎发疼。但纽特也只是平静地看着眼前的地毯，以那种最熟悉的姿态和角度，让自己的发顶和耳朵尖跟高自己半头的兄长对话：“而我……比起你从前对我控制狂发作的那些管东管西和长篇大论，我似乎更不喜欢你现在的这种态度。”

他无懈可击。

从他的头发到站立不安的，交叉又摆开的细长的腿，到他发红的耳廓。忒修斯摇了摇头，他知道即使纽特这样地低下脑袋，他也能看到自己的动作。他握着纽特的肩膀的手移到了他背上按着，微微弓下腰去找他的眼睛——这让他看起来更像一个兄长，这也更像是兄长和弟弟之间的对话。

“那么你想要我怎么做？”他低声问道。

当然了，这不是他真正要表达的意思。成年人能够找出字里行间隐藏的真正问题，这是岁月自然而然赋予的技能。譬如“我爱你”是一句“你爱我吗”，“我想念你”是在问“为什么你不回我的信件”，“你过得怎么样”等同于“你有没有想念我”。

而现在，现在的忒修斯问的“你想要我怎么做”，实质上是在问他：“你准备付出什么来得到你想要的？”

纽特抬起眼睛看着他。他微张着唇瓣，蹙起的眉头，真实地表达他此时此刻的困惑。原因很简单，甚至是不言自明，他就在这里，站在忒修斯家的客厅里，和他之间只有半条小臂的距离。

他把自己送过来了。送到忒修斯触手可及的怀抱里。

 

“去床上。”纽特在被忒修斯吻得双腿发软，几乎没法撑住自己体面的站姿时说。

 

忒修斯用手一粒一粒地解开纽特的衣扣，帮他脱掉袖子，解开皮带，外裤和内裤一起脱下来。最后是袜子。而他这么对自己只用了不到两秒钟。他们裸裎相对，都半勃起着，纽特的嘴唇被吻得发肿，手肘撑住自己上半身，一会儿后又放弃地躺平。他把手盖在自己的眼睛上。

“让我看着你。”忒修斯低低地说，从他的脸颊开始落下一连串轻柔的吻，一直埋到他的锁骨上。他轻柔的舔舐像微不足道的火苗，点起纽特心头那不太熟悉的欲望，却又不足以让它完全燃烧。他艰难地扭动着身子，拿开手下去握住自己开始套弄。忒修斯大得多的手依然阻止了他。

“至少告诉我一件事，纽特。”他说，他的弟弟在酡红的视线中望住他。

“那时的你……是第一次吗？”他可鄙地问。

纽特抿紧了唇。他大力起伏的胸口就是答复了。

忒修斯在他身上撑起自己，他们勃起的性器几乎碰在一起，而不管是这一次还是上一次，纽特对躺在哥哥身下都没有表示出任何异议。他的手把他们两个的阴茎一起握住，纽特发出今天晚上的第一声呻吟。他套弄时纽特喘得更厉害，薄薄的皮肤下泛起潮红，大腿和小腹的肌肉绷得发硬，摸起来终于不再是少年时那个柔韧的触感。

“我还有一个问题。”忒修斯的手指揉到他穴口时低喘着说，而纽特示意他继续。

“如果我说……”他闭了闭眼睛，“我没料到你……我跟她睡过了，你有什么想说的？”

纽特睁大了眼睛，忒修斯紧紧盯住他，不能错过他的一丝一毫情绪。可他竟然在这样的平静中还失望了，因为他没有看到一丁点，哪怕是一丁点的受伤。被背叛，被辜负，嫉妒？不，都没有，他没看到。

“这是你的自由，忒修斯。”纽特平静地说，“这也与我们……我们之间的，我们在做……要做的事情无关。对不对。”

他的一根手指已经在润滑的作用中顶了进去。纽特的下巴绷紧一瞬，又放松下来。

“来吧。”他轻喘着，“而且……我很想你，忒修斯。”

他不再说话。除了间或在纽特唇上落下几个亲吻，和套弄他有时因为不适而失去硬度的阴茎，他其余的精力都在努力开拓那个四年前曾容纳他的全部——或者只有他以为这是全部的肉穴。纽特依然紧得不可思议，两根手指就让他难耐地叫出来，三根手指时因为按压到前列腺而坚硬的阴茎又开始发软。

等到他用了足够多的润滑，并起三根手指抽送和搅动，而肠道里的按压也让纽特发出细如蚊泣的呻吟时，他自己已经硬得发胀和发痛了。他依然小心，不想弄疼纽特，挤了很多的润滑浇在自己下身上，和前端渗出的透明液体混在一起把自己套弄了几个回合。

“来吧……”纽特难耐地说，他双手掰开自己的臀瓣，他仍仰躺着，两人保持着这样一个不太方便的姿势，却没有人想到要换。他深红的小穴已经打开，毫无防备，对着他。当然纽特也不需要防备，这就是他今晚把自己送到这里的目的，想用一场性爱证明忒修斯还是那个忒修斯，既然他完成了上一个承诺，他就已经准备好索要下一个。

并且，忒修斯的确会满足他。

他扶着自己的茎身小心翼翼地进入了他。纽特捞着自己的膝盖抬起下体，仰着脖子把脸抵在枕头上。他太红了，本来苍白的身体从脖子到小腹都红得一塌糊涂，但好在他的阴茎还是勃起的，马眼渗出的液体一直流到毛发上。忒修斯全部进去了，他停下来，纽特直着脖子终于发出一声大口的呼吸。

“疼就叫出来。”忒修斯亲亲他的嘴唇说。纽特摇了摇头，他也说不上这个摇头是在否定什么。忒修斯压下去抱着他开始了第一下顶弄，过分紧致的肉穴把他裹得太舒服，他像插在紧得不能再紧的固体蜜糖里，怀里抱着这个水淋淋的人，一个举手投足都吸引他全部注意的灵魂。他抽动的时候这个人跟着他的节奏呻吟和叫喊，想要抚摸自己，他打开他的手代替他套弄。

他开始找到了一个稳定的节奏抽送。纽特的阴茎不时摩擦到他的小腹，被夹在两人坚硬的腹肌中间，终究还是更陷入纽特自己的腹部多一些。他接手了纽特搂着自己腿弯掰开的动作，一边吮咂他的舌头，一边把他的臀肉撞出啪啪的响声。性爱，性爱和杀戮据说是最能证明活着和存在的手段。现在他已经见到了足够的杀戮，可只有跟纽特的性爱能把他真正拉回人间，拉回一个应该充斥着工作、墨水味儿和饭菜香，肥皂和洗衣粉，汗味和发香的生活当中来。

这其中根本少不了纽特。

他加快了一点速度，觉得自己比四年前，或者更早的青少年时期都要硬，硬得都要更大。他自己也低低地喘出来，伴随着纽特压抑不住的呻吟声。他有的呻吟是单纯被插入被操的那种叫喊，于是忒修斯留意着控制自己，去找那个让他能发出涣散浪叫的甜美的地方。纽特高高往上弓起了腰，像是迎合，胡乱去抓他手臂的动作又不那么像。但总之他是在索求没错了，因为忒修斯吻他的时候成功把呻吟堵在他的喉咙里。他紧紧搂着纽特，纽特也回抱住他，他和他都硬得像石头，而纽特的阴茎晃在空气中，他的睾丸被他撞击的动作顶得不断晃动。他给他最为极致的快感，这种快感也仅仅是纽特能给他的，是属于他们彼此的。

“你太大了……”纽特被扶上他腰的时候昏头涨脑地说。他弟弟翠绿的眼睛和呼吸中都弥漫着性的美妙气息，他双手撑着哥哥的小腹，抬着臀试图自己来掌握一点节奏，可很快就被忒修斯更深的进入和顶弄打断。他的腰像断掉一样被顶得前后摇摆，分开的大腿几乎被汗湿到掐不进皮肉。忒修斯操得很快很深，他顾不上去回答弟弟这样淫荡的话语，他的呜咽和呻吟都在摧毁他，从心神到理智。

“舒服吗？阿尔忒弥斯，你想要吗？这是你想要的吗？”他咬牙切齿地问，每一个残留在空气中的问号都伴随着发狠的撞击和顶弄。纽特骑在他身上，背靠着他曲起的大腿。他潮红的脸颊显示他已经没什么能够好好回答话语的神智。忒修斯掐着他的腰疯狂地往上顶弄，他像是被钉在他的阴茎上只得到幅度很小却很极致的摩擦。纽特颤巍巍从他的手臂中探下去套弄自己，每一下忒修斯的阴茎在他体内刮过前列腺，他就发出尖细不堪的抽泣声。忒修斯没再阻拦他，他只是轻轻撸动了自己几下就射了，白浊的精液喷出来，最远的射到忒修斯胸膛上，当然一塌糊涂的还是他自己的小腹。他们之间满是纽特的麝香味和黏腻发干的气味。

他的高潮连带着内部的痉挛。忒修斯喉咙里发出没有意义的雄性的咆哮声，在几下深得过分的顶撞中射了进去。他全数灌在纽特身体里，射的时候还紧紧扣着弟弟的腰，好像要确保他一滴不漏地把他含住。

纽特瘫软下来，伏在哥哥的胸口上。他们之间实在是太糟糕了，不管是此时此刻的肉体上，还是任何意义上。

忒修斯的手抚摸着他的脊背，慢慢地他滑出来，纽特也终于受不了似的把一条大腿从哥哥腰那边收回。他们面对面地躺在一起，抱在一起。然后他们又接吻了，一个漫长、轻柔，仍然黏腻的吻。他们的耳朵都嗡嗡作响，情欲熄灭以后是没有止境的安静，就连一点点身体摩挲床单发出的沙沙声都太过刺耳。纽特的手指蜷起来像是抓挠忒修斯的脖子，却又没有真正亮出指甲。

他们过了很久很久才找到自己正常说话的嗓音。

“你对我是特别的，纽特。”他轻轻抚摸着弟弟的脸颊说。

“你对我来说也是特别的，哥哥。”纽特此时已经抬起了头，褪去的情欲没带走他眼睛里卸下防备的眷恋。他也专注地看着他，他们赤裸的大腿仍叠在一起，一处酸软的疼痛介入了他的心房。而他没有办法把它赶出去，或是在世界上找到什么东西来代替它。

“并且，在本质上，我觉得我说的特别和你指的是同一种东西。”纽特补充说。

他只得到了来自忒修斯的一声叹息。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

作者真的真的一万个没有对嫂子不敬的意思。


End file.
